


Don't let go

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena and Kara have been together a while, Lena should be a happy Lesbian, Love, SuperCorp, falling, injured, just make her smile, mentions of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: The last few months had been amazing, she had asked Kara out after she had seen a particularly rough supergirl fight, Lena had been so scared so worried that she would never get the chance to tell Kara how she felt. The smile on Kara’s face when they went on their first date was bright enough to light up the whole city or even the world, the nickname sunny danvers was well deserved. She and Kara spent the night walking in the park enjoying the sky above, her heart was beating faster that she could ever remember it beating when she leaned in and kissed Kara. It felt so natural, it felt as if a puzzle piece had fallen into place when their lips met, it was soft and gentle.Lena watches Kara battle a creature created by cadmus and Kara gets hurt





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> i was prompted for this on my tumblr feel free to send prompts to me @magnificent-dragons

The last few months had been amazing, she had asked Kara out after she had seen a particularly rough supergirl fight, Lena had been so scared so worried that she would never get the chance to tell Kara how she felt. The smile on Kara’s face when they went on their first date was bright enough to light up the whole city or even the world, the nickname sunny danvers was well deserved. She and Kara spent the night walking in the park enjoying the sky above, her heart was beating faster that she could ever remember it beating when she leaned in and kissed Kara. It felt so natural, it felt as if a puzzle piece had fallen into place when their lips met, it was soft and gentle.

Their second date ended up being at her office, Lena had to stay late and cancel their dinner, because of a board member that was trying to replace her as ceo. Kara had understood and told her not to worry about their date, what she had expected was that she would end up making up the date to Kara. what happened was different though, Kara came over having gone by the restaurant they had reservations at and brought food for both of them, saying that she was going to be with Lena for emotional support. Emotional support was more like a distraction with kisses, and food, but Kara did end up making her day. 

And if they ended up tangled together that night on the couch in her office then it was completely Kara’s fault, not that she would ever complain about what had happened between them in those moments. Never before had she thought that she would actually be happy to wake up in her office, and much less after sleeping on her couch, but waking up that morning before the sun had risen with Kara still pressed against her was different, it made her happy, fulfilled almost. They had stayed like that until they realised that Kara did have to go back to her apartment to get clothes, supergirl or not she still needed time to get ready for work. She had driven them back to Kara’s apartment it was on the way to her own penthouse. 

Dating Kara was near perfect, no relationship was truly perfect, they had argued a few times and even yelled. Kara would come back from her super duties to find Lena watching the news curled up on the couch in some of Kara’s clothes. Those nights always ended with Kara comforting Lena reassuring her that she was alright, and that nothing bad had happened to her. Lena would never ask Kara to give up being supergirl, it was part of who Kara was, it made Kara happy it made her feel fulfilled. She had not felt like that since she was young, since she was actually in a home where she was loved. The feeling had rushed back when Kara came into her life, the feeling that she was wanted in the world, and even that she may be needed by someone. 

It was amazing, having Kara by her side, having Kara in her bed at night, being able to call the other girl hers. They had only recently come out as a couple to Kara’s friends and family, outside of that group only Jess and Lena’s driver knew the extent of their relationship, the only reason Jess knew is because she was unfortunate enough to walk in on them. From then on Jess always made sure to knock on the door and wait for Lena to answer it before going in. there was no doubt in Lena’s mind that Alex had been apprehensive of the relationship at first, after all Alex knew barely anything about Lena. That was why for the first month and a half they had kept it from the group, it had never been intentional but she and Kara had decided that they wanted a while to just enjoy their relationship without the attention of others on them, without having to worry about meeting the family, or if the group would accept Lena.

She found herself thinking of everything that she would say to them if they had known sooner, before they trusted her, how she would talk about Kara. It was how she was trying to distract herself as she was trapped in the L-corp lobby watching through the glass, as Kara took punch after punch. Kara had winced at the last blow she had taken, Kara did not wince, Kara rarely had a fight that would actually do damage to her. Lena could feel her heart speed up as she watched, she could feel the fear beginning to knot in her stomach. With each blow Kara took she felt herself flinch back, looking on at the scene as if it was a war, she was being forced to watch. Looking away was not an option she could not tear her eyes off of the scene unfolding.

Lena’s breathing was picking up pace, her heart seemed as though it was about to fly out of her chest at any moment. There was an invisible hand tightening around her heart, as Kara fell again and again, she traded blows with the creature. It was larger than here by at least three feet, it was built like a steam roller. It was obvious that it had been genetically enhanced from the natural size of the species and was likely to have been some sort of failed experiment done by her mother. If it was that meant that her mother was responsible for every blow that Kara was taking. Maybe if she had been able to locate her mother then this monster of an alien would not have been created in the first place.

It was terrifying, she was watching as the woman she had been falling for was being hurt, taking hit after hit. Lena was trapped watching as Kara flinched, fear had gripped her heart, a stab in her stomach with each hit. Then it got worse as Kara flew full speed into the monster eyes glowing, part of her skin glowing as well. She was about to solar flare, Lena knew what happened next the fact that if it did not work then Kara would not be able to get back up, she would be powerless. She forgot to breath as she watched, light seemed to leak out from Kara’s skin it was bright to the point that she had to cover her eyes to shield from it. When she looked back at the scene the alien had fallen, it seemed to be out cold and covered in burns. 

The problem was thought that Kara was covered in burns as well, as soon as the alien had fallen the DEO team swooped in already headed towards Kara. Lena rushed forward out of the doors of L-corp, nothing in that moment mattered when Kara was collapsed on the ground. She felt her feet hitting the ground with each step, it was as if she was out of her body as she moved, her heels making her move slower but it did nothing to stop her. Nothing else existed outside of Kara in that moment, not the sound of DEO agents securing the alien, not the shouting of bystanders. She was nearly to Kara when two strong hands grabbed onto her, they were covered in gloves, she looked up to be met with James’s eyes peeking through his metal mask.

“Remember her identity, don’t endanger that right now Lena.” James voice was soft, and he was trying to be calming while he cept her away from the woman she loved.

“I-I is she is she alive?” Lena’s voice broke as she tried to speak; she could feel tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

“She is, they are going to take her back to the deo,” James said, he was rubbing circles on her shoulder with his thumb trying to comfort Lena.

“Can can I see her there,” her voice is soft and a ghost of the strong voice that the CEO usually used. James just nodded and let go of Lena, having to go and help the clean up, and so that he would not draw too much attention to the fact that Lena had rushed out towards supergirl.

Lena found herself glued to the spot, it was as if she was watching from outside her body unable to move, as the agents hoisted Kara onto a stretcher. Lena could see the faint movement of Kara’s chest with each shallow breath that was taken. The pain gripping her heart tightened it’s hold as they moved the hero, she felt her breathing pick up as she knew the signs of someone going into shock. The woman she loved was on the verge of possible death and she could do nothing but stand in place. Breathing became hard as if something had a death grip on her lungs, she was choking on tears that she had not even realised that she was crying. 

At some point she had reentered L-corp she was not sure how but she had, there was a possibility one of the agents had escorted her inside. Everything seemed to blur together and not exist at all, she collapsed into a chair. Terror had a death grip on her heart, she could not loose someone else she loved. Had the universe decided that she had not lost near enough yet, everything that she loved tended to go down in a ball of fire leaving her alone again. Jess came up next to her and put a blanket over her shoulders, it was meant to be a comfort that much Lena knew. 

“Wait,” she managed to croak out, as Jess was walking away. The other woman stopped in her tracks and turned looking over at Lena.

“Can you call Alex Danvers her number is on my desk” her voice was shaky and not near as strong as it should have been, it held no ability to command people. 

“Of course Miss Luthor,” Jess walked away briskly understanding how important her task was. Jess rushed back just ten minutes later with Lena’s work phone in hand, and Alex already on the line. 

“Alex, is she ok, is is she alive?” She could not stop the choked sob that made it’s way out of her mouth, tears still in her eyes. 

“We, uh, we are not sure, but we are doing everything we can,” Alex sounded as if she was barely holding up her composure.

“I-I am gonna head to the deo,” Lena’s voice was still wavering as she spoke.

“No, I am not about to let you drive in this state, I’m gonna get Maggie to pick you up so stay put. Kara would hate me if I let anything happen to you” 

“Ok, ok, when-- how long will it take Maggie to get here,” Lena’s voice was that of someone defeated, someone who had nothing left smile about.

“Not to long, just stay put ok.” Alex’s voice had taken on an almost comforting quality as the two spoke. 

“Ok, thank you I I uh”   
“I’ve got to go Lena but we can talk as soon as you get here.” cutting the ceo off, as clattering and shouting could be heard in the background.

Lena found herself dropping the phone on the ground as she let her head fall into her hands. She was fighting back the tears with all she had,hoping that everything was not about to fall apart. She had seen the way that Kara had fallen, the way Kara’s arm had been bent at an unnatural angle. The blood that was on Kara’s suit Lena knew for sure did not belong to the alien she had been fighting, no it was Kara’s blood. National Cities hero had been bleeding, barely breathing and it was not likely that Kara was going to be ok. Lena brought her knees up to her chest curling herself into a ball, trying to stay calm, to find some sort of grasp on what was going on.

She knew that she would have to deal with the fact that her image was going to be damaged, being seen crying and curled up in a ball in one’s own lobby did not bode well for her image. If she were Lillian she would be cold and uncaring, she would be able to shut it all off, but that was the whole thing though the whole reason that Lillian continuously went after her, because she could never be her mother. Losing Kara would be worse than losing Jack it would mean that she both lost the woman she loved, and she would have to face the fact that the reason the woman she loved so deeply was her own mother. 

“Lena, hey, Lena, I need you to get up” Maggie’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, by setting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Maggie,” Her voice was raw and broken.

“Let’s get going ok, just one foot in front of the other. “ Maggie helped her along towards the car. Lena’s legs were uneasy, her own body was betraying her emotions to the rest of the world.

“We will be at the deo soon, and Alex will update you on everything, that sound ok?” Maggie’s voice was soft, she knew how to handle people who had just watched a loved one get hurt to the point that they may die.

“Yeah, I need to see her.” Lena’s voice cracked, as another wave of sobs began to rack her body.

“I’m gonna get you to her as fast as I can,” Maggie reached over with the hand that was not on the wheel and reassuringly put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

The ride to the deo felt as if it took a century, as Lena was trying to even out her breathing and stop the sobs that had continued to wrack her. By the time the car had come to a stop at the DEO building Lena had collected herself and put on a strong face, she knew she was not the only one hurting, all of them were worried for Kara. Alex was probably barely holding it together, despite the agent's tough exterior when it came to her little sister Alex was even more scared of losing Kara than Lena was. They both needed Kara to survive and to pull out of this, the world did not need to lose Kara danvers. The world could lose supergirl, they would survive. but Kara Danvers she was the one that brought sunshine into the world she was the one who saw the good in everything.

Maggie kept a hand on Lena’s back, as she led the other woman into the deo, she had pushed off her own worry for Kara as long as she could, knowing that both Alex and Lena would need a shoulder, they would need someone to lean on. For the moment she would be that rock that kept the two grounded, and stopped them from drowning in fear and pain. Sometimes the only option a person has is to be strong, and for Maggie it was going to be one of those days.

“Alex, where is she I need to see her.” Lena rushed forwards as soon as she spotted the oldest danvers, all of her energy seemed to have returned, it was most likely adrenaline or just utter worry for the woman she loved. 

“Lena, I don’t know if you want to see her this way,” Alex’s eyes were puffy it was obvious that she had tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. 

“I need to, I just need to see her,” Lena was begging, her heart had clinched at Alex’s words, knowing that it meant they were still not sure that Kara would come out of this.

“This way then, she is about to get out of surgery you can wait in the room for them to bring her in.” 

They headed down one of the hallways, to a room set up with yellow sun lamps to help Kara recover quicker. Lena sat down in the chair, Alex beside her, Maggie stood at the door, and would occasionally bring the two drinks and try to get them to eat, they sat there for just over five hours before Kara was brought in, the sight of Kara in that moment seeing not only the injuries but the fact that Kara had been cut open and operated on because of internal bleeding and other damage, it was bone chilling. 

“She has damage to her lungs and had internal bleeding, three ribs are broken, and there is extensive bruising all along her left side, her arm is broken in two places and her left leg has been fractured in four places.” She had not even noticed the doctor following behind Kara, the doctor set the clipboard down in front of Kara’s bed before walking out of the room.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, stay with her Lena,” Alex’s voice was cracking, she was scared. Lena answered with a curt nod. 

As soon as Alex left Lena was holding Kara’s hand, hoping to feel her lover’s heart beat, praying to whatever god there was that Kara would wake up. The world needed her, hell Lena needed her, it was selfish she knew but she needed Kara. Living in a world without the bright ray of sunshine that Kara Danvers was, was not something that Lena wanted to do. She would live though, she would go to work and help the world but she would have no one to come home to. No surprise lunches, no kisses before breakfast. 

“Kara, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I love you, I have said it a thousand times, but each time I say it to you I know that it is the most intense love I have ever felt. You are the kindest person I have known, you have a heart far to good for me, far to good for this world, I wonder what you see in me sometimes. You see the things that I forget you see the good in me, and that is more than anyone else has ever done, you love me not for my name or my intellect you love me for me. Thank you for being my hero for being my love, and I need you to continue being that, I know right now your body wants to give up but you are going to make it through this, you are a fighter and a survivor and you are not done with the world yet. So please please wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I do not get a beta on any of my oneshots or prompts
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


End file.
